


Beaten

by 7HedwigtheBoo7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sad Ending, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7HedwigtheBoo7/pseuds/7HedwigtheBoo7
Summary: Harry is called in as an auror to catch criminals and ended up staying with the patient he had always had dreams about.





	Beaten

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic post. I have many things I plan on writing and I promise that most will have happy endings. This one took a different route. Reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks lovelies <3

 

 

I refuse to leave this room tonight.

The Healer's words keep playing over and over again in my head.

 

_He was found raped and beaten just past midnight behind a pub in Nocturne Alley. He has serious internal damage, a few broken ribs, and a fractured skull._

 

Draco's breathing was rough and labored, even with the help of spells and charms placed around his nose and chest. I was told he'd still be in some pain, as the potions given were only strong enough to take care of the major damages.

 

_He needs to be kept conscious because we don't know if his mind has been affected. The sooner he wakes, the sooner we can work on him if it has._

 

His face, paler than usual, was patched with dark blue and purple bruises, blood seeping through the cotton guaze on his left cheekbone. I slowly laid my hand on his forehead and swept away his hair sticking to his moist skin. His swollen eyelids and wet lashes twitched with my touch, and I couldn’t help to softly put my lips to his temple.

 

“Draco,” I whispered.

“Draco, its ok. You're not alone. You're safe. We're taking care of you.”

 

It was now close to 3 o'clock, and he has been here for over two hours. When I was called in to be notified of the criminals involved, Ron took charge of their capture, locating the tracing spell that was still in place on Draco's wand. The bloodly stupid bastards had stolen it from him, and to our advantage, made our job easier. While I feel some relief knowing they'll be rotting in Azkaban, my heart is angry and hurting for Draco. I know why they did this to him. I know it wasn't a coincidence when I remembered The Prophet's story about him being seen with another wizard at the Parkinson's Valentine's Ball a week ago. A muggle-born wizard. I was proud of him. It was a brave thing to do for a pureblood who was expected to be with another pureblood. A witch.

 

Just then, Blaise and Pansy slowly made their way into the room; sad and serious looks on their faces.

 

“How is he?” Pansy asked, voice barely audible.

 

“He's alive,” I answered, my eyes turning back on Draco.

 

When I heard them sit down on the armchairs not far from my own, I turned around again, breathing deeply to build up the courage to ask what I've been trying not to think about.

 

“The wizard he was with...at your ball. Does he want to come here? Has he been told?”

 

Their expressions got even heavier.

 

“No,” she answered. “They're not dating anymore. Please don't try contacting him, Draco wouldn’t want him here.”

 

My guts twisted into something painful. “Did he in ANY way have anything to do with the savages responsible for this?!”

 

“Its a long sto-

 

“We have the time!”

 

Pansy sighed. “Yes. But not with the intention to hurt Draco. He admitted to notifying The Prophet about the ball and who was going to be there and with whom." 

 

I cursed beneath my breath and rubbed my eyes hard with my palms.

 

“I'll leave you two alone with him. I need fresh air.”

 

_________________

 

I didn't go anywhere near outside for any air. I fell on the bench right beneath the window of Draco's room. If I hadn't left, I was going to wrongly direct my anger towards Parkinson and Zabini. I wanted to curse this idiot ex of his. I was angry at so many people but I was mostly angry at myself.

How many times I had dreams of Draco accompanied with my nightmares. How many times I wanted to send him an owl. How many times I wanted to purposely make friends with his friends just so we can be at one of those stupid balls together; to be in the same damn room. He had beaten me to it. This bloody stupid idiot who didn't deserve him. Because even if Draco was a prat at school, he was never stupid. He was smart, had a soft heart, and didn't continue the hatred he was brought up with.

 

“POTTER!! Potter, call the Healer!! Please quickly!”

 

I didn't waste two seconds upon hearing Parkinson's screaming.

 

__________________

 

 

Draco was bleeding from his ears. He was screaming and shaking uncontrollably until I grabbed his hands in mine and squeezed them with all my strength. This seemed to have grounded him until he was given a pain potion. The Healers scanned his head and entire body again and again and cast numerous spells. He slowly opened his eyes and looked directly into mine.

 

I held my breath and my heart must've stopped for a few seconds. One of Draco's pupils was about twice as large as the other one. He parted his lips.

 

“Puh....puh...”

 

“Draco?” I encouraged him, squeezing his hands even tighter.

 

“Pa....”

 

Tears rolled down his bruised, tender face and onto the pillow.

 

_____________

 

 

_Traumatic brain injury. He'll need a lot of time to recover, and considering the rest of the damage to his body..._

 

I think I stopped listening at the point of them repeating the incident as if I hadn't heard it the first time.

 

_Raped and beaten..._

 

_Broken ribs and skull..._

 

_Hematoma in the brain..._

 

 

“Can you please give him something stronger for the pain? Maybe let him sleep for awhile without feeling anything?”

 

Draco looked at me and I couldn't tell if he understood. His eyes were scanning my face and he squeezed my hand.

 

“Pah....Ha...Har..”

 

“You should rest, Draco. I'm here if you need anything. I'm not going anywhere.”

 

There was so much more I wanted to say. There was so much more I wanted to do. But that was all that came out.

 

_____________

 

 

I slept on a makeshift bed next to his without ever letting go of his hand. Healers came in and out all night. I heard them, but pretended not to. My gut was twisting painfully again. Something told me not to let go of him.

 

“How is he?” I asked hoarsely. “Has he improved?”

 

“We don't know yet, Mr. Potter. We're going to keep casting the spells until he is.”

 

 

____________

 

The next few nights and days were the same. I never let go of Draco and kept talking to him, even though his expression was blank and sometimes confused.

 

Until....

 

 

“Ha...ry...”

“Draco?”

 

“Ha...ry...”

 

His speech was slurred but he squeezed me in his attempt to speak.

 

“Draco....I'm here...”

 

I would've said more.

 

I would've said everything in my heart and in my dreams if I had known that this would be my last time speaking to him.

 

___________

 

Draco's eyes had stopped moving. He took his last breath as he stared into mine. I shouted at the top of my lungs for someone to get in the room. I couldn't let go of his hand. I had told him I'd never leave his side. I still didn't want to.

 

I hadn't shed a single tear since the first time I spent the night here with him. I remember how dark and clear the sky was, and so full of stars that looked like they were dancing.

 

I remember wanting to kiss more than just his temple. I wanted to cover his face with a hundred kisses and I wanted him to open his eyes and smile and see the stars that I was seeing and tell me that they looked like they were dancing and I wanted to tell him all my dreams about him and all my thoughts and everything in my heart but I was beaten and he was beaten and now everything's broken and I'm here sobbing and screaming and looking into his eyes, more beautiful than any star in the black sky.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
